Those Are Her Issues
by SamEvans17
Summary: Everyone thinks my life is perfect : and I'm honestly sad to say that it almost is, almost. I'm the new kid and I'm on the foootball team, I do however have the most anoyng sister in the world. Then there's this girl, and I was totally horrible to her and now I'm going to do everything in my power to help her. (Ryder's P.O.V to This is My Issue)
1. Her Name

**A/N: So the readers of 'This is My Issue' wanted me to write this and so here it is. This is Ryder's P.O.V to 'This is My Issue', I'm first going to catch this one up then update them at the same time, and I hope you all enjoy the story, I would highly recommend reading the other one if you aren't already :D**

...

"You know you're a bitch right?" I couldn't believe I'd just said that, to a girl, what the hell is wrong me, I'm never mean to girls. I saw the brief flash of hurt in her eyes and what looked like tears, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Well I'm single" she half smiled then walked off. I watched her walk into the bathroom, she was probably going to cry, I'm a jerk, at this moment I kind of hate myself.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I ask Marley who is standing there in shock.

"Well I wouldn't be alright if someone that I didn't know just called me a bitch" she turned to me "That was kinda mean; you didn't have to call her that."

I just stood there with my mouth open, I'd been defending her and she didn't even care, so I walked away from her. She was cute but she wasn't worth it.

...

I walked past the girl's bathroom that the blonde cheerio had entered, I'd called her a bitch and I didn't even know her name.

Sugar was standing at the door; it looked like she was listening to something, but what? I went to ask her.

"Bugger off, this doesn't concern you!" Well then, I walked away wordlessly as she re-entered the bathroom.

I'll never understand why Sugar does things the way she does, I don't even want to begin to try.

Not to mention she has some weird sense of style.

Good thing no one knew she was my sister.

...

It was my idea to make us not related, we're twins, but we look nothing alike. The only thing that even looks remotely similar is our hair, and tonnes of people have the same colour hair, so it doesn't seem weird at all.

Now this bit is a little confusing, so you need to pay attention, anyone who knows us, knows us as the Lynn family. But Sugar uses our dad's company name, Motta. Motta's Pianos, our dad also uses the last name Motta, when on business, because it apparently sounds better than Lynn's pianos. Whatever.

So our family makes no sense, our dad doesn't understand why we did this, or why we would want to, but it's all good because me and Sugar do. But mostly me.

Sugar is a stuck up spoiled brat, even she knows that, everyone does. And that's why I don't want to be related to her, I don't want people to know that my family is insanely rich. I want real friends, not ones who are my friend because of the money; Sugar doesn't seem to care, but whatever.

Not to mention I can't play piano, my dad owns a fricken piano company, how embarrassing! Sugar can play, really good, and so can my mum and dad, but I suck, I think there may be something wrong with me. But who cares, cause I'm an athlete, and they all suck at that, so shame.

Speaking of athletes, I have football practice.  
...

**A/N: So how was that, did you all like it, if you did please let me know, if you have any ideas or questions for either story, then let me know :D**


	2. Her Friend, My Sister

**A/N: Hello there again, I thought I'd try to update this story as fast as possible, so we can continue in with the big picture, aka Kitty's story. So this is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy:D**

...

I got home from football practice late, the damn Cheerioes were taking up half the feild so we had to work around them, I kinda thought they were there to cheer for us, not get in our way. Not to mention they're way distracting, with those skirts.

Anyway, I walked through the door and into the living room to find Sugar sprawled out on the couch, as usual. She never does any extra curricular activities, besides glee club, she is so lazy. I rolled my eyes as I looked up at the t.v. screen.

"Is this that Kardashian crap again" I sighed, Sugar loves reality t.v, I hate it. I didn't mind the stuff where people compete against eachother, like Survivour, but things that feature people that never shut up about themselves and think that their butts are so awesome, I hate.

"No you idiot, this is Jersey Shore, get it right!" I didn't care it's all crap anyway.

"Just as bad. I mean it's all so shitty, how the hell can you tell the difference?" She threw one of the couch cushions at me, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. As I said earlier, I'll never understand her.

I decided to try and study, I knew it would be useless, but I am gonna try anyway.

I sat at my desk, opened my bag to get the book, got the book, opened the book, looked at the page for like 5 seconds, then closed the book.

Like usual everything was jumbled up. I hoped everytime that I opened a book that it would change, like that one day everything I read would just make sense. I didn't know what was wrong with me and I was too scared to find out.

...

I walked back out into the lounge. Sugar was still watching crap. But it was 6:30, and that show with all the funny clips that people send in was on, I think it's called AFV, but I should look it up to be sure.

Usually I would just watch it in the other room, but today I had some fight in me. It's not fair that Sugar always got to watch what she wanted on the big t.v. Today it was my turn.

"Sugar can we please watch something else?" Asking was a pretty stupid idea, I got the look that I knew was coming, the 'your an idiot look'.  
"Come on I said please" why the hell was I begging to her. Sugar cast a quick glance sideways, I realised she was looking at the remote, making sure it was safe.

So I ran for it, and she dived across the couch over to the armchair, that I was jumping over. We collided sending us both to the ground, causing Sadie to come in and growel us.

"You silly kids, I hear your father telling you over and over again not to fight and argue, but you keep doing anyway, what happen when one day you hurt yourselves and I'm not here to take you to hospital aye?" Sugar and I both apologise to Sadie as she walks back into the kitchen, muttering something about silly Americans.

Sadie is our housemaid, yeah whatever, I don't like it either, but our mother refuses to cook. So our dad hired Sadie, she is Russian and English isn't her first language. I don't even think Sadie is really her name, I think it is some big long Russian name, so she tells everyone to call her Sadie. She cooks, cleans, and looks after our house, I think the only reason she sticks around is cause dad pays real well.

When Sadie is safely out of sight Sugar and I start our pulling match over the remote.

Then dad walks in and we both have to go down to the other room, unless we want to watch the news, which neither of us do, so we go.

I start running, so Sugar follows in quick persuit, she grabs my arm and pulls me back shoving me into the wall, it's totally unfair cause I can't do that to her, cause she's a girl. We go for the kitchen shortcut, nope.

Sadie appears in the doorway from the other side of the kitchen, with her wooden spoon. I rember when I was little and I came into the house covered in mud, she taught me never to ever do that, or anything like it again, and I haven't. And this obviously reminds Sugar of times like that, she must have done something just as bad that I can't remember. We turn and run back the other way. Now I'm back infront, yes, go me!

Damn, she cut through mum and dads room, so I run faster trying to get to the t.v though the lounge way, please don't let dad get mad. I jump over his legs and run through the game room, and the few other empty rooms.

Sugar and I arrive at the same time and then we both dive for the remote.

Needless to say we end up watching crap for the rest of the night.

...

**A/N: i can just imagine them living in an enormous house can't you?**

**I just thought this chapter would be a good contrast to Kitty's life in her chapter 2, it might seem a little rushed but it's more because Ryder doesn't think things over nearly as much, he just sort of lives in the here and now.**

**So that was chapter 2 and I hoped you enjoyed it, if you did please tell me what you thought :D**


	3. Her Mistake

**A/N: So as you can see I'm trying to get this story up to date, and I'm trying to do it as quick as possible, while still making good chapters, enjoy :D**

...

I couldn't believe I'd managed to land the lead role in the school musical. I was honestly shocked, Sugar couldn't believe it either. She was super mad at me for 'invading her turf' as she called it, whatever. It's not like I was really trying, and going out of my way to get the part, but I do have to admit the callbacks were fun. And to be honest I was trying to dance with both girls, like we were supposed to but Jake kept hogging Marley, and wouldn't dance with Kitty, so I tried to make him. Pretty sure he hates me now.

I think he likes Marley, but I can't be sure. For some reason Sugar says I'm completely oblivious to those kinds of things, like when a girl likes me, or hates me, I can tell. I know Kitty hates me, and that was probably one of the reasons she kept trying to dance with Jake, I bet he didn't call her a bitch. But atleast I know her name now.

I watch her walk down the stairs, she looks like she's in a lot of pain, and why the hell is she wearing a long sleeve top in this kind of weather? Is she insane, it's so hot, and we're gonna be dancing, we're practicing the prom scene today.

…  
For most of the practice I noticed, when I had a spare moment, that Kitty wasn't doing much, and no one was calling her out on it. I was fricken sweating and she was just standing there checking her nails, typical girl.

Finally Finn decided I could have a break and that they would practice Kitty's cartwheel thing. She looked so panicked, I heard Sam ask her if she was alright.

"Why does she look so worried?" Marley asked.

"As if I would know" I reply, for some reason I decide to watch her closely, like if I don't something will go wrong. I honestly don't know why I feel like this, like she needs my help, like something's gonna go wrong, why?

"You ready Kitty?" asked Mike. It looks like she agrees, but I can't quite see her with all the dancers around her, then Mike tells her to move back, to allow for plenty of room to do her trick.

The music starts and they dance forward, then she does her cartwheel perfectly, I think. So I start clapping and everyone else copies, some people even cheer, she looks relieved.

Finn gives us a pretty long break, making Kitty do her cartwheel, several more times. She was starting to look really tired, she was finally sweating as much as everyone else, but she kinda looked like she could pass out at any minute, I began to watch her even more closely.

Something was wrong I could tell. She was looking around at everyone, her eyes crossed a couple of times, then she looked at me funny, I could tell I was probably giving her a similar look. I moved closer to Mike, to give me a better view of Kitty, and if I was right, and I needed to be, closer to her. She was about to say something when the music started.

I could see that this time her footing was off, she stepped differently from the other times, and she was holding her arm awkwardly. I knew what was going to happen before she did.

I rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground, if I hadn't have she would have broken her neck. Her arm had given way and the angle she would have landed on her neck, would have been real bad news. So I sorta saved her.

She looked up at me with a half smile before she blacked out. Looks like she agrees.

...

**A/N: That was chapter 3, what did you all think, please tell me your thoughts, I love to hear them :D**


	4. Her, Just Her

**A/N: Hi all, sorry for the long wait, but school really got in the way, I had a big assement due, but you guys get it right. So anyway heres chapter 4, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Her face is red and she's sweating like crazy. I pull at the sleeve of her white shirt thing, but it's like skin tight, the only way this would come off would be with scissors. But I don't have scissors, and Marley hands me a book, so I start fanning her with it.

"Is she okay?" asked Marley

"Did she faint?" Questioned Tina, she actually looked happy about this idea.

"I think she's dead!" I shake my head as I look up at the very clueless Brittany.

"No, she's breathing" I answered surely. I was holding Kitty on the ground, I had propped up her head on my chest, I was holding her up with my left hand, while fanning her with my right. This completely reminds me of that time Sugar passed out from dehydration, I had ended up looking after her the same way I'm looking after Kitty now.

I look up at Sugar, she looks totally concerned, I know that she's most definitely thinking about that time too. I look back down at Kitty she looks so small. I guess I never really realised until now how small she really is, her loud voice just makes her seem bigger than she is.

"Maybe I should take her to the nurse?" I suggested looking up at Finn. But before he can answer an excited Brittany approaches us.

"Maybe this will help" she said, way to overly perky.

Before any of us click and realise what she's doing, "No Britt No!" we all yelled, but it was too late. She had poured half her bottle of water over Kitty's face.

Brittany could possibly be smarter than we take her for because the second the water hit Kitty's face her eyes opened and she jumped up and ran.

"I told you it would work" cheered Brittany. Kitty was fast when she wanted to be, she was out the door in no time. I know Sugar wanted to follow her, but Tina had caught her in conversation, I watched Sugar's eyes follow Kitty out, then she looked at me, then the the door, then back at me. She wanted me to go. So I followed her. I'm pretty fast so I was up the stairs and out the door pretty quickly, if I do say so myself.

Okay, yes I'm probably as vain as Sugar, but lets not tell her that okay.

Anyway, I see a brief flash of blonde and red shove someone out of the way, and then I choose to go in that direction, figuring it would be best. I follow her into the girls bathroom, wow it's so clean in here.

"That was too close" she sighs.

"What was too close?" I ask cautiously, what if she kills me. Oh crap what happened to her face, I didn't mean it like that, don't hate me.

She practically throws herself into the stall, slamming the door and locking it.

"What the hell Ryder, this is the girls bathroom!" she screeches, and I know I'm in deep shit, I know I shouldn't be in here, but I am so she should get over it. I'm sure plenty of guys have been in here before, right?

I hear the toilet lid go down, and I can tell it's gonna be awhile before she comes out, damn.

"Go away" she yells

"Kitty what's wrong?" I ask moving further into the spotless, not bad smelling bathroom.

"Nothing and why would I tell you if there was problem anyway. I'm a bitch remember." She says that and I instantly feel bad again, I still fully regret ever saying that. Everyone has a legit

reason, well just about everyone, but I'm betting she does, something just tells me she does.

"Okay look, I'm sorry about that but this seems like way to big of a deal for just water. So would you please tell me what's wrong" I pause, knowing I'm going into dangerous territory

"Why were you so stiff in rehearsals..." then I continued into even more dangerous territory, but softer "And where did you get the nasty bruises?"

She went quiet, too quiet. The only reason it would take someone this long to answer, would be because they didn't know, or that they were lying.

"I tripped on the stairs. Yeah tripped."

Lie. But I was going to find out the truth, even if it killed me. Meaning if I knew something about Kitty that Sugar didn't, she would kill me, of course I probably wouldn't tell her. I'm just that good at keeping secrets.

...

For two hours now I had been trying (and failing) to get Kitty to come out of the stall. Why I'm so determined, I don't know.

To be honest I was surprised no one, not even Sugar, had come looking for us. I guess they had ended practice for the day, after Kitty's incident, but that's okay cause I don't care that much about the musical anyway. I think it would have been better if Kitty were Sandy, wait where the hell did that come from, oh well it's out there now.

Then suddenly genius struck me, I knew how to get her out of the stall.

"Okay how about this" I tried "We trade secrets" I knew she would like this idea, it seems very Kitty like. "For every secret you tell me, I tell you one, only if you come out of course. How does that sound?"

She unlocks the door and comes out; she seems shocked to see me sitting on the floor.

"Finally" I sigh. She quickly comes and sits next to me, I honestly can't help but watch her skirt when she walks, I'm a guy get over it.

"Okay, you first" she smiles.

"No no, you first, it was my idea," the nerve of her, my it was my idea, me first, its just how it works, right. Maybe this is what Sugar is talking about.

"Fine" she mumbles "But what's said in this room stays in this room." She holds out her hand for me to shake.

"Of course" I take a hold of her small hand in mine, and I swear it's like electric, like she shocked me, wow, I think she felt it too.

"Right then" her hesitation confirms my theories "I'm..." she pauses."I'm allergic to peanuts" she quickly looks up at me "Your turn." What that's it, that's all she's gonna tell me, no way am I settling that easy.

"Wait what happens if you eat them?" I look at her, I really want to know.

"I get all red and blotchy, my throat gets sore, and it can be hard to breath. You know I can't even touch them without starting to go red." She waves her hands around, and I can see she is uncomfortable, but we are telling the truth so I'm not gonna feel guilty. "It ain't pretty" she stops, the suddenly yells terrifying me "Your turn! Now go!"

"Okay someone's a little excited... "I can't believe I'm about to tell her this, that I'm about to tell anyone. "Alright then... I, I have seen all the twilight movies" I close my eyes, briefly while waiting for her reaction. I open them when nothing comes.

She is looking at me, shocked and it looks like she's trying real hard not to laugh, and she thought this was going to be hard for her. But no regrets remember.

"Seriously?" she lets out a mini taunting laugh.

I nod, deciding I've already embarrassed myself as far as I possibly can, I tell all. "The last one was the best, the fight scene epic!"

She nodded "Agreed, have you read the books?"

What, oh my god why would she ask that, does she know I have trouble reading, did Sugar tell her. But why would she kitty doesn't know we are related. On the inside I'm having a mini panic attack, but on the outside I answer calmly, "Ah... no. Your turn." Too close, thank-god she doesn't ask anything about that again.

"I really don't like Marley." I look down at her and I'm disappointed, I hope she can see it. That's not a good enough secret, everyone knows it, so I tell her.

"That's not a secret Kitty, everyone already knows that" I look up at one of the stall doors, I can't face her when I say it. "That's why I called you a bitch, remember."

I got a little mad when she didn't answer I didn't know why. It's just she kept avoiding the question, it was frustrating, and it really didn't help when she insulted Marley by calling her 'an annoying know-it-all pain in my ass'.

"Kitty you don't have to be so mean" I sigh, I really don't understand it

She rolled her eyes. I realize now it's sort of her trade mark, and she's not listening to me, I get her attention by grabbing her arm.

"Kitty listen to me."

She turns away from me. "Please don't hit me!" she cries.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't, how could anyone react to that. Why on earth would I hit her, why would she even think that. So I just let go of her arm. She slowly turned back towards me. I was shocked, and she could see that.

She got up and ran from the room. This time I didn't follow her.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review, they really motivate me :D**


	5. Her Major Issue

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was on a total buzz for another one of my stories, so lets just get on with the chapter :D**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday what Kitty said in the bathroom, why on earth would she think I was going to hit her. Ha someone started a rumour about me being a girl-basher or something, that I don't know about, cause it's not true. I wouldn't ever, ever hit a girl, never!

I opened my locker and something fell to the ground, I put my books in my locker, then picked up the A4 sized paper.

Oh crap.

She told, Kitty told people, what happened to what's said in the bathroom stays in the bathroom, aye. Wow she really can be mean. I didn't tell anyone about her allergy, I'm still not going to. I put the poster back into my locker under some books, I'll get rid of it somewhere where no one else will see. I still can't believe she'd tell, she promised she wouldn't.

Speak of the devil.

She came right up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me down to her eye level.

"How could you, you said you wouldn't!" she whisper yelled. I was actually thinking of asking her the same thing, why would she tell people who I like the Twilight movies.

"How could I wh… " she cut me off by shoving something in my mouth, then let go of my shirt. I stood up straight and pulled the thing from my mouth, oh I see a snickers bar. She thinks I told, well she's wrong.

"How would you like it if I told everyone, that "RYDER LYNN LIKES THE! …" I quickly cover her mouth, even though someone knows, I would still like to keep it on the down-low as long as possible.

"Someone already told" I get the stupid poster back out of my locker and un-cover her mouth, to show her the poster. On one side was Robert Pattinson with a post-it saying 'Team Edward?' and on the other side was Taylor Lautner 'or Team Jacob?'

I could tell she was trying not to laugh, she wasn't so good at hiding it. "At least they gave you a choice." Ah yes Kitty so funny.

"Did you tell?" I asked.

"No of course not, did you?" She replied. I shook my head. "Then who did? "she continued.

"You do you think, Peanut, Teen Gay Vampire" Coach Sylvester turned to each of us, giving us our new nicknames as she called them. "Just so you know I have Sue-cams all around this school, not to mention loyal spies. So the next time the two of you go into one of the Cheerio's bathrooms for a make-out session, I'll release some more juicy secrets that I know about the two of you."

Kitty and I look at each other then back at Coach Sylvester.

To be honest I'm shit scared of her, she's terrifying, and she is the one person I've noticed that Kitty always listens to No matter what Coach Sylvester is asking, Kitty does. It didn't even matter that me and weren't even thinking about kissing, Coach Sylvester terrifies me, so I'll listen to her, and so will Kitty. Coach Sylvester always gets her way.

"Now Kitty go feed my baby, she probably hungry about now" she points down the hall and yells "NOW!" making both Kitty and I jump. Then she walks away, finally.

Kitty goes to run off when I grab her arm, carefully this time, so I don't frighten her, then I tell her what she really need s to know about me.

"You just need to know that I would never, ever hit you or any girl for that matter. Only messed up psycho's hit girls." I noticed the small smile that formed on her lips, it looked real, unlike the false smiles she usually threw around.

She then left only quickly saying goodbye.

...

I love Football. I love everything about it. Scoring, the crowds enthusiasm, and the Cheerio's, don't forget the Cheerio's.

I try real hard to focus on the game 100% of the time, but I only manage about 75%, and in that percentage of time I do real well.

But that other percentage of time, I'm watching the Cheerio's. I seriously can't help it, I look away but my eyes keep finding their way back. I should be concentrating on the game, but ... don't know, I can't seem to.

I notice that today's Cheerio that keeps catching my eye is Kitty, her flips are really good, and because she is so small, she is just about always the one in the air, whether on top of the pyramid or being tossed in the air.

So maybe after getting to know Kitty a little better, I kind of like her. But please don't tell Sugar, or I'll be a dead man. I once dated one of her friends and she tried to strangle me, so I kind of don't want to go back there again.

...

After the football game, which we won, I went back into the changing rooms, where Sam called me out on being so distracted.

"Dude where were you today?" He slaps me on the back, I can tell he's just joking around.

"Well we still won," I say proudly.

"Because I'm such an awesome Quarterback." He states towelling off his hair.

"Whatever," I smile, Sam is so full of himself. I pull on a clean t-shirt. When I realise the conversation between Sam and I isn't over.

"So which Cheerio did you keep eyeing up?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about," I play dumb.

"Well in my softmore year there was this girl, she was a cheerio, and while my playing was impeccable, I still couldn't keep my eyes from straying every now and then." He's on to me.

"Oh really, what was her name?" I ask, trying to get topic completely off me.

"Quinn." He answered surely. "So what's your interests name?" So my plan didn't work.

"I don't have an interest, and whats with calling her an interest?" Shit.

"You totally just admitted she's real, that there's a girl you like. I'm a genius."

"Says you" and I walk off, I'm not telling him I like Kitty.

"Oh come on dude, don't be sad." He says, but I ignore him, he's my friend but I don't want to tell him that yet.

I straighten my jeans and t-shirt as I walk up to Kitty. Then I tap her on the shoulder. I'm going to continue this game.

She turns around, "Hi Ryder"

"Hey. I just thought you should know that … um … the reason I haven't read the Twilight books is … because" I pause for a short while "I can't, can't" I whisper the last word "Read"

She looked serious, then her expression changed into one of disgust "Well maybe you should get it checked out" She turns to leave, she doesn't believe me.

"Wait Kitty, I'm serious." She looked back at me, please tell me she could see how serious I was being.

"I told you something big Kitty, something I haven't ever told anybody, not even my parents."

She stays silent for a while, either processing what I just said, or deciding what she is going to tell me, and whether she should. That would be great.

"I'm Bulimic"

Holy shit, didn't see that coming.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that, please tell me your thoughts :D**


	6. Her, Dislocated

**A/N: Holy crap! Has it been a month already. I just checked and it's been a long time since I updated, so here it is :D**

I love Fridays', just because it is the end of the week, and that is a good thing.

But today I very cautiously open my locker. My locker looks just the way I left yesterday. Thank-god, no books, I was so scared someone had heard the conversation between Kitty and I yesterday.

Last night I had to walk home, well most of the way. Because Sugar had decided to give Kitty a lift home, so of course she couldn't drive me. I've been thinking a lot lately, maybe me and Sugar should tell Kitty, I mean she friends with both of us. But I feel stupid, because I kind of feel like I can't. Maybe if something comes up, then I'll tell her, unless of course Sugar does first.

Closing my locker door again (I had only opened it to check, I had p.e first so I didn't need anything from there), I make my way down the hall to see Kitty. I pause, then watch as Sugar scares Kitty, then I rush over to help.

"Here, let me help you" I offer, then pick up her books from the ground, I was going to be a better friend than Sugar. And the look she gave me, this was officially war.

"Ew Ryder, what are you doing here" Sugar scrunched up her face, something that naturally comes up when I'm around.

I roll my eyes "Helping a friend" As if it isn't obvious.

"No, no, no, she's my friend, I'll be the one helping her thank-you very much," states Sugar acidicly, giving one of the worst glares imaginable. Sometimes, she scares me.  
I stand up with the books, but the leopard-printed-troll takes them from me. So I take them back and hold them above my head, sometimes being tall is fricken awesome!

"Give 'em here Ryder!" she yells, way to loud for a school hallway.

"You'll have to reach them first." I retort, probably making a face, but oh well, who was I trying to impress?

Kitty, that's right.

"Hey both of you stop it, your arguing like siblings do, why?" Says Kitty. Oh my fricken god! she figured it out. How in the hell did she do it? Is she like one of those super-genius-mind-readers, like in those comics Sam got me hooked on? Not likely, I'm just being stupid now. I'd better go.

"Here's your books, I'd better be going." I hand her books back and then almost run away.  
But I still have to try and look cool, so I just walk really fast, straight into Artie. I'm so awesome that I manage to stop myself from tripping over, sort of. I most likely looked like a complete dork, but too late now.

...

"Okay what's you're problem?" I angrily slam my locker door and turn to face Jake, who was across the hall and had been giving me the stink eye for the last minute or so.

He shakes his head. "Don't play dumb." He walks right up to me. What had I done to piss him off? "What's the deal with you and Marley, I've seen you talk to her a lot lately."

A lot, what? like twice, maybe three times.

"She's too good for you. Take any of the cheerleader's, I don't care. Just leave Marley alone." Jake was mad at me, it's way obvious that he thinks Marley is amazing, and he thinks everyone else has the same opinion. Well he's wrong. I don't like Marley, so I tell him.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I don't like Marley. She's all yours." Then I walk off, we could be friends, if he weren't so annoying. Thinking I like Marley, what a joke. Like I said she's pretty, but she's not worth it.

There's another girl that I'd much rather spend time getting to know.

...

I have nothing to do on a Friday morning. Classes always start a bit later, so that the teachers can have their staff meetings. But I always get bored, so fricken board

I had no homework, I did it at home, since I couldn't watch what I wanted, no way in hell was I going to watch Sugar's crap. So I did my homework, I probably did it wrong, but it was none the less done. Go me. So fricken bored!

I sat on the ground in front of my locker, there was still like twenty minutes to the bell. Instead of being lazy I should walk to school, that would take some time, but no, I choose the Sadie-takes-me-to-school-early option.

I am soon joined by Sam, as he slides down the lockers slowly and obviously upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask sighing as I turn to face him.

"Nothing," he lies.

"Liar," I accuse.

"Yeah," he half laughs. "I kind of shouldn't be upset about it but I am."

"About what?" I ask, honestly curious now.

"Well you know last night, when I talked about that cheerleader, that I used to like."

I nod, "Yep."

"Well, I talked to her last night on Skype, and as it turns out she's sort of dating her professor, it's gross and for some reason it upsets me," he sighs turning to look at me. "Why does it piss me off?"

I laugh, "You still like her," I lightly punch his shoulder, still laughing. "That's your problem."

He sort of smiles, "Maybe, but it doesn't matter because she clearly has other things on her mind." He starts frowning again, well that smile was short-lived.

...

We have like five minutes to class, so Sam and I get up and decide to make our way to class, I don't want to seem like a goody-to-shoes, but whatever. I was going to be early but I didn't care.

I turn the corner, looking to left before back to the right, where I was going. I had to do a double take, and then run after the short blonde girl who has just emerged from Coach Sylvester's office.

It couldn't be Kitty, but it looked like her. Kitty is a cheerio, she doesn't wear dresses like that. But I have to admit she looks hot. About 90% per cent sure it's Kitty, I pull off my Letterman jacket and drape it over her shoulders, covering her bare back.

"Thought you might need this, because in case you haven't noticed, the back of your dress is missing." I state, I personally don't want her covered up, but I also personally don't want anyone else looking at her the way I am, because I know what's in my head and I don't trust it.

She turns to face me as she pulls her arms into the sleeves. I don't know why I even have my jacket, it's not cold.  
"Thank-you," she says, and I know she means it. When she moves her arm she looks weird, like it hurts.

"No problem," I pause, am I gonna mention it ... yes. "What did you do to your shoulder, you're holding it really awkwardly, did you dislocate it in Cheerio's or something?" Seems most likely.

She nods, proclaiming me a genius, joking, I'm not that full of myself.

"Well then, we should go see Coach Beiste, she master at popping shoulders back in" I smile and she nods, if only she knew how much it was going to hurt.

...

I feel really weird taking her into the boy's locker rooms, not just because it's the boy's, and girls aren't allowed, but also because it smells terrible, and it's embarrassing! I watch Kitty as her face scrunches up.  
Coach Beiste isn't there, only a still very upset Sam, why is he here? and not in class, unless he has sport.

"Hey Sam do you happen to know where Coach Beiste is?" I ask, still looking around the room.

"Teaching, why?" he answered, sounding fully depressed. Poor guy.

"Kitty dislocated her sh..." I started, but I was cut off when Sam jumped up, scaring me and seeming like he was completely back to normal.

"I can totally fix it" he announces, over excited as usual, and normal, thank god.

I look down at Kitty to make sure she is okay with it. I would personally let Sam try, but remembering that I'm an idiot, at least according to Sugar. But it's best to let Kitty decide. And she nods, she seems kind of unsure.

"If you break my arm Big Mouth I'll kill you." She says, and for some reason he doesn't seem worried, like she's not serious, which I fully believe she is. Then she takes off the jacket, and it's like wow, all over again.

"Ahh, well that's some dress Kitty" states Sam, my eyes were glued, and it seemed kind of rude, but I couldn't help it, Kitty looked good. But why didn't she know that.

"Yeah I forgot to ask about that, what happened to your uniform?" I asked, because I hadn't already.

"Sue kicked me off the squad, for the you know, my problem." Sam is lost, but I know what she is talking about when she looks up at me, what she told me about last night, the bulimia. Then she continues "And so I now have to wear Sugar's dress."

I'm in shock, I might have an attack! "That's Sugars!" I yell, making Kitty and Sam jump, "Kitty better keep it, or I'm going to burn it when Sugar gets it back," I mumble to myself, and I don't think they heard me.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" asked Sam, completely oblivious to the state of shock I'm in. "Ryder give her your hand, and I'll count." Stupid Sam, he know how bad this is going to be, just as much as I do.

"Why do I need his hand?" questions Kitty, poor girl doesn't know the pain to come.

"Don't count Sam, it's bad to know when it's coming" I say, and Sam nods, like we are total experts, which he is, I've dislocated my shoulder twice, but he's done it like eight times now.

"Why?" Kitty yells. I don't really want to answer her, so I just silently hold out my hand. She takes it, then I decide to tell her, like a distraction.

"Because, it's gonna really ..." I start, but the pop of her shoulder was heard right before a bunch of swear words bust from Kitty's mouth. And the pain shooting through my hand, oh god, it hurts. I'm pretty sure I make a sound of pain, since I was in so much of it. Crap she is fricken strong.

"Hurt" I barely whisper, finishing my sentence. My hand!

The glare, "No shit Sherlock!" she hisses. Man can she be evil, but I totally understand, fixing a shoulder hurts, but she is giving me half her pain, so it can't be that bad for her right?

"Sorry about that" said Sam "But it had to be done" he shrugged. And finally Kitty freed me of her death grip, now all her anger and pain was focused on Sam.

I was busy examining where her nails had dented my skin, permanent or not, was yet to be determined. One was deep enough, it had drawn blood, ouch.

"Why didn't you warn me, huh, that hurt like hell! And now your acting like it was no big deal, I'm still in extreme pain. I'm gonna kill you." I looked up, right as Kitty jumped at Sam, and ignoring my throbbing hand, I grab her.

"Let's go now, thanks Sam." I say dragging Kitty from the locker room, picking up my jacket as we left. I honestly would have just picked Kitty up, but she wasn't helping by just hanging there, so I just dragged her, rather than embarrassing her further.

Once we were in the hall and away from Sam, I said it was time to go to class, and she agreed. For getting to school so early, I was now going to be late for class, but I didn't mind. Being with Kitty was better.

I gave her back my jacket, and she quickly put it back on. "Thanks again for the jacket," she says.

And I realise she hadn't thanked me before, so I told her.

"You never actually thanked me before" I smiled down at her.

"Well I meant to." She says, smiling shyly, then looks around. And then completely taking me by surprise, she hugged me. So smiling I hug her back.

**A/N: I'm sorry I made you all wait for so long to read this, I'm sooooo very sorry. I honestly have to say I have no excuses, I was just lazy. But you have it now, and I will try and update the next chapter as soon as possible :D**

**Please Review :D**


	7. Her Friends, Me and My Sister

**A/N: Here's chapter 7 enjoy :D**

* * *

I open my locker, and immediately spot what I'm looking for. I pick up the red shirt and hand it to the short blonde standing next to me. Poor girl, it's going to swamp her.

"Here," I say as I give it to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch my sister, I have to try my hardest not to burst out laughing, she got slushied. She knew, she knew by being in Glee Club that it was bound to happen, and it did. But yet she's shocked.

"I guess they realised that they hadn't slushied me before" she paused "They told me it was long over due, idiots, I hate them." Now I was really holding back the laughs.

"Can I at least keep the belt, so that the shirt has shape." Asks Kitty.

I laugh at this why? I don't know, it just sounded funny, and I guess I finally cracked with Sugar. Both girls looked at like I was insane. I immediately stopped laughing as I realised that Sugar will now be wearing the dress, oh shit!

Sugar in all seriousness, says, "No that belt needs to be with that dress, you can have this one," she gestures to the one she is wearing. "I can't very well wear a zebra print belt with a leopard print dress!" I didn't get it.

I completely switched off, and only realised that I had missed half their conversation when they walked away.

Well okay then.

To follow, or not to follow?

...

I did somewhat follow, but was stopped part way by Marley.

"Hi" she says. "Did you get the notes from Mrs Peter's class?"

I laugh "You don't want my notes," I explain. "I mean I got them, but they are pretty shit, oh I mean crap, no I mean bad," damn I can't talk to girls properly.

She puts her hand on my arm "They can't be that bad," she smiles, and I almost smile back until I notice Jake coming up the hall.

I shrug Marley's hand off, "Gotta go, bye"

"Bye" she says as I quickly get as far from her as possible.

...

Sugar, Kitty and I were standing at Sugar's locker, which gave us a good view of Marley talking to Jake by her locker, thank-god they were smiling. I really don't want Jake to kill me.

"Do I have to?" whispers Kitty.

"Yes," I confirm, also whispering.

"You said you would!" yells Sugar, she needs to learn to be quieter. It's seriously her biggest weakness, so I cover her mouth.

"Shush will you already," I say. From Kitty's small smile, I'm guessing Sugar rolled her eyes.  
Then Kitty starts to slowly make her way over to Marley. Knowing she'll try and retreat, Sugar and I follow her closely.

predictably, she stops halfway and turns, but we are blocking her path.

"Go" points Sugar, and I turn her back in the direction she needs to go. She continues forward and we follow closely behind.

"Hi Marley," she says nicely, we are off to a good start.

"What do you want Kitty?" okay, so Jake's being kind of rude.

"No one asked you, I'm here to talk to Marley, so get lost!" she snaps. Despite my dislike for Jake, Kitty needs to learn to be nicer too.

"Nicely Kitty," I scold her.

"Sorry, I'm here to talk to Marley, if that's alright with you two," the smile she gives is so sweet, that it's almost scary. And the best part is the look of utter shock on Jake's face, shame sucker!

"Uhhh ... sure Kitty, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Marley, if it's alright with you ... could I ... borrow," she pauses slightly, "Your spare jumper maybe, please?"

They both look completely lost, like _'Why would Kitty want to borrow something from Marley?'_

"Why?" asks Jake.

"Because," starts Kitty, she throws her hands up the air, narrowly missing my face. "I need it okay. I don't like wearing boys clothes, in case you haven't noticed," she opens my jacket that she's wearing "This ain't a dress!"

"You're so short I could have sworn it was one" laughed Jake, and I could have punched him, he just really isn't in my good books. Seeing Marley try and hold back a smile, didn't help matters at all. But Kitty's glare stopped him short, go Kitty!

"I got kicked off the Cheerios, Sugar got slushied and now I'm wearing Ryder's football shirt!" She yells, "I'm not having a good day, and you are most definitely not helping, infact you are being an a ..." I cut her off before she could Jake an ass, as much as I wanted to here it, things wouldn't go our way and the rest of Kitty's day would still be pretty screwed up.

"Down Kitty," I say, then Sugar and I tell the story properly, well I tried to tell it, but Sugar cut me off, so we sort of did it together.

Long story short she got Marley's jumper, and after complaing to me a nd Sugar about how ugly it was, she put it on and gave me my jacket back.

I didn't see Kitty again until lunch.

...

I just had sport with Phil Lipoff, never really liked him, but he continues to talk to me anyway. And god knows where Sam went, as soon as Phil appeared, Sam disappeared, leaving me with this pain in the ass.

I wasn't really listening to him talk, he only ever talks about himself, and if your lucky you might hear something about football, or his opinion on who's hot.

"I would have tapped that, but she ain't popular any more, and without that skirt she ain't worth it." Which poor girl is he talking about now. He continues his rant, "Speaking of, oh damn who's shirt is she wearing now! You should have seen the dress she was in this morning," He gives me that creepy grin I relate back to a pervert, which he is.

Wait. Is he talking about Kitty? Because if he is, then so help him. I will end him.

"Check it, threw a snickers at her yesterday, and Tommy's got a packet of peanuts with her name on it, there he goes!" He's laughing about this.

He's a dead man! "You can't seriously find this funny, she is allergic. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Do you think I care?" he laughs. So I grab the collar of his shirt, and pull him towards me, making him drop his newly collected tray. I would have taught him a lesson, but Marley's mum told us to cut it out. So instead I collected a tray of food, and was determined to swap with Kitty, someone has to be nice to her. She is lucky enough to have two people, me and my sister.

"Here have mine," I put my tray in front of her and slide hers along, then sit in front of it, right next to her. She looks shocked that I'm sitting with her, why would she be, I'm happy to sit with her rather than with the loser's I'm supposed to.

"Don't worry Kitty, I have your back," then I sort of awkwardly pat her back. I'm a weirdo.

Suddenly Sugar comes storming over to the table, and slams her tray down in front of us. "Jerks" she mumbles. The she realise we are here too. "What's with the peanuts Ryder?"

"Oh well Kitty ... " I looked over to a completely evil glare and stop in my tracks. "So she doesn't know?" I ask.

She shakes her head "Don't tink so."

"You're allergic, I know that, everyone knows that. I didn't know that it was some big secret." She stabs a piece of chicken, and looks up at me, okay she's pissed, she's going to kill me. Oh crap.

"Explain," I say, because even though I'm actually legit scared of her, she makes no sense, she asks about the peanuts, yet she knows Kitty is allergic. I'm lost.

"I know Kitty is allergic, but I don't know why you would have peanuts so close to her, it's dangerous!"

"Sugar, someone dumped them in her lunch, so I switched with her so that she could eat." I said as if it wasn't already obvious, Sugar could be real thick sometimes, her next comment proves it.

"Oh, well then. Not that it matters if she eats cause ..." See, silly girl, everyone has to eat. Especially Kitty because we need to help her get better.

"And what about those Jerks," asked Kitty, bring the awkward silence to an end.

"Oh, the idiots who wolf-whistled me on the way over here, and their smart-ass comments!"

I jump up, frightening the both of them, "Who are they, I'll teach them a lesson." Sugar tells me to sit, and I do. Damn I was stupid, after that reaction Kitty was bound to be right on track as to what is going on.

"Hey how about we play the secret game, but we can include Sugar this time, and instead of just telling secrets, we ask questions?" suggests Kitty.

"Sure," agrees Sugar, she looks just as excited as Kitty did the first time. But Sue.

"I guess so," I nod, then ask "But what about Sue."

"Don't care," she quickly replies, "She already knows my biggest secret, what more is there left for her to know?" For some reason I still Kitty has secrets, but I won't call her out on it today.

I continue to eat my food, while Sugar keeps on squirming in her chair.

"Me first," she says then she pauses, I look up slightly, she's thinking. I keep eating, it tastes kind of weird with the peanuts, but not too bad.  
"What's up with you two, are you guys dating or something?"

What the hell! The look on Sugar's face, and the peanut. I bang on my chest to dislodge it.

"That's disgusting!" screeches Sugar, totally agreed, but I'm kind of choking on this fricken peanut here!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please review, they make my day :D**


	8. Her Ways of Persuassion

_**'This chapter is dedicated to the late Cory Monteith, he will be greatly missed.'**_

**A/N: So here it is, that last chapter separating the two stories. After this they will be updated together and more linked, so if you aren't reading one of them, I suggest you start, because later on the Kitty version won't make any sense unless you read Ryder's version.**

**Enjoy :D**

I was in control of the t.v, for once. I'm guessing this was only because Sugar was going out today. So I was lounging on the couch, still in what I wore to bed last night. I hadn't planned on getting up until like eleven, but my pain in the ass sister woke me up, telling me I didn't live in this house from ten till eleven. It would have been fine, I would have still been sleeping, but Sugar's Sugar, and annoying, and not as smart as she thinks she is.

Kitty's so close to figuring us out, and I've decided we may as well tell her, but I still have to talk it through with Sugar, and she won't be easily swayed.  
But Kitty deserves to know.  
...

The unfortunate thing thing about Saturday mornings, is that isn't really anything good on t.v. And that's totally unfair, I'm just sitting here watching Spongebob when the door bell rings.

It's not ten yet, so I yell out, "I'll get it."

Then from upstairs, the harpy screeches. "No! Let the maid get it, stupid, it's probably her, for me!"

"Who's her?" I ask, then open the door. I'm greeted with a short blonde girl, that we weren't expecting for half an hour. Oh shit, I've really stepped in it now. SHe looks shocked, I probably have the same look on my face too.

She was going to say something, when Sugar, out of no where slams the door in her face, how rude.

"Well that was rude," I tell her folding my arms.

"You think I don't know that," she whisper yells at me. "She's not supposed to know." She get louder, the neighbours might start thinking the cops are necessary like the last time Sugar and I had a massive argument. I really hope it doesn't come to that.

"Does it really matter!" I shout, well the previous hope is officially out the window.

"Yes!" screams Sugar.

"We should just tell her!" I yell back. Kitty deserves to know, we are both friends with her, and it's only fair. unfortunately Sugar is blocking the front door.

"No we shouldn't!" she screeches. I notice an escape route, oh I'm telling Kitty, wether Sugar agree's or not. "Hey get back here!" she yells after me.

The side door. I sprint to it, knowing Sugar won't be able to keep up, that's what happens when your good at piano, and not sports Sugar.

Lucky the door was unlocked and I opened it, then slammed it behind me, delaying Sugar further. I ran at top speed around the corner to see Kitty staring straight at me. I wasn't going to be able to stop in time, so I made the split decision to pick her up and take her to the back yard, hopefully leaving Sugar in the dust.

And that's exactly what I did, except the leaving Sugar in the dust part, she was keeping better than I'd expected. I caught a quick glimpse of Kitty's underwear when I picked her up, but I quickly looked away when she started pulling at her dress, and I mean what if Sugar had seen me look, I'd be more dead than I already am!

I had to slow to open the gate, I had not remembered it in my escape plan, damn, I didn't like giving Sugar opportunities.

"Don't say (pant) anything (pant), Ryder or I (pant) kill (pant) you (pant)!" Sugar is so out of breath, shame! I am a little scared though. She's one mean big sister (she's barely older, but she likes to hold it against me).

I stood Kitty on the seat of our picnic bench, that is used mainly in the summer when Sugar and I are getting along: Sadie would make us a picnic lunch then we'd go sit on the bench and eat it, and play cards and just talk, it's something we've done with Sadie since we were little, seeing as our parents aren't around very much.

"Kitty there's something you need to know" I say, now realising, that I'm even a little out of breath, but Kitty wasn't heavy at all, she was actually too light, if I was being honest.

"No there isn't" yelled Sugar as she tackled me to the ground, oh shit, she can be real stong when she wants. And now we are sort of having a mini wrestling match, embarrassed to say, Sugar's winning, though she does have the above advantage.

it wasn't over until Sugar fricken pinned me, she had me pinned! I'm almost twice her fricken size!  
She was sitting on my chest, one foot on each arm, and (genius) covering my mouth with both hands. I could move my legs if I want to, but I'm not flexible enough to kick her.

"She doesn't need to know" hissed Sugar "You were the one who didn't want to tell anyone then, so we won't now!" she shouted the last few words. Jeez, she really doesn't want to tell Kitty, why?

"What's your problem, you leopard spotted troll," I mumble into her hands. It was a bad idea because she jumps up and lands on my stomach heavily, and I make this sound, I don't even know how to describe it. But Kitty reacts.

"Alright Sugar, off" she said jumping down from the bench. "Let him go before you badly hurt him." Thank-god for Kitty, she may have just saved me there. Too bad Sugar didn't listen. Sugar was as stubborn as, that's something we have in common. I was going to tell Kitty, no matter what Sugar did.  
Kitty pretty much had to pull Sugar off me. It took o while, but Sugar was eventually up, and threatening to kill me, by miming cutting her throat.

Kitty made a point of standing in between us. She put a hand on my stomach, it was warm, and soft, and I'm not going to deny that it felt good. She dropped it too soon. My eyes stayed connected with my sister's as we continued our glare off.

Kitty didn't want to see us fighting anymore.

"Right" she stated "No more arguing." She turned to face me, good choice, seeing as I was planning to tell her anyway.  
"Please, please, please tell me," she begged clasping her hands together. I smiled, I was going to answer, when Sugar launched herself at Kitty, jumping on her back and sending her straight into me. We all ended up on the ground. Stupid Sugar.

"La, la, la, la, la."She sang (out of tune) as she took us down.

Kitty was sort of leaning on me, it was nice, her hair was really soft and it smelt nice, I had a strange urge to touch it. I didn't though, because randomly touching people's hair is weird, so I've ben told.

Suddenly Kitty sits up and starts crying. What? Why? What's wrong? Sugar and I both sit up pretty damn fast, trying to comfort her, asking those questions. I don't really know how to react to a crying girl! Help!

"Just please, please tell me the secret," she sobbed and sniffed.

"Fine" sighed Sugar. I had to do a double take, Sugar now was going to tell her, well done Kitty.  
"We're related," she folded her arms, scowling at her revelation. She hadn't said the major though...

"Cousins?" She asked, I think the crying may have been fake, the tears were now completely gone.

I shook his head "Twins."

Her mouth fell open.

"She's my sister." I say

"And unfortunately he's my brother."

She was totally shocked.

**A/N: Sooooo, now we are caught up, stand by for another update next week :D**

**Please Review :D**


	9. Her, She Shows Up

**A/N: It makes me feel so good, updating two stories in one day :D**

**Lets do this thing!**

I still can't get over the fact that Sugar pinned me this morning. I've been going through it all afternoon, and I still can not figure it out for the life of me.

"Ryder?" calls Sugar.

"Yeah," I answer sticking my head in her door.

"Can we watch something together?"

"Why?"

"Well, you are always trying to tell me how good the superhero movies, like Captain Thor are. So can we watch one of them?"

I laugh. "Sugar, it's Captain America or Thor, your pick. But The Avengers and Iron Man are pretty cool. I don't like Batman so much, cause it's difficult to follow, and you'd probably get bored..."

"Just show me the covers, and I'll pick the one with the hottest guy on it, okay." Typical Sugar right there.

I had to go to my room and dig out my collection of DVD's from under my bed. Sugar and I had a habit of hiding our DVD's from each other, not that I'd want to watch her sappy love crap, and she doesn't normally want to watch my stuff. So it's unnecessary, but done any way.

I pretty much have to go right under to find Iron man, though, there's like a 90% chance she will not want to watch it, she has something against facial hair.

I lay them all out in front of Sugar on the coffee table in the lounge. Dad was working in his office, so we had the big t.v. Sugar had already asked him if he wanted to watch it with us, but apparently he was too busy. Sadie was watching Russian drama's in her room so I went and made us some popcorn. I actually don't mind cooking, but I never get to do it because Sadie doesn't like us messing things up in there.

I walk back into the lounge, and Sugar is still deciding.

She holds them up for me, 'They're both hot, I can't choose!"

"I'm not picking!" I say, after swallowing the popcorn in my mouth. Then putting more in.

"We can watch on today and the other next Saturday," she says getting excited, then chucks 'Thor' at me, and makes her way to the DVD player with 'Captain America'. Yes because Sugar and I are such loser's that we don't do anything on a Saturday. She used to hang out with Rory a lot, but he's back in Ireland, and I'm not even sure if they're still together or not.

Hold on, I don't think the Captain America DVD is in the case. "Give me the case!" I yell diving to the floor. I had already put the popcorn down, thank-god. I got it before she opened it. Holding it close to me, I open it. And sure enough I'm correct, and Captain America isn't there, Twilight is. Crap!

"Put it in," sighs Sugar.

"Can't," I reply.

"Why?'

"The disc isn't in here," I state standing up.

"Sure felt, and sounded like there was one in there," she smirks.

"It's not." I then take off back down to my bedroom. I do this all the time. It actually bugs me how often I do it. I never put the DVD back into right case. I dig under my bed and eventually find Twilight. But Iron Man's in there. Back to the lounge to get Iron Man, that has some stupid Math game in it, I must have hidden it from Sadie so she couldn't make me play it. But nope, that had Sugar's Hannah Montana Movie in it, I hid that too.

I had to sneak into Sugar's room, and the fricken Hannah Montana Movie Case was empty.

The stupid disc, was in the stupid DVD player. Had been the whole fricken time!  
...

At the beginning of the movie Sugar was complaining because Captain America didn't look anything like he did on the cover. I kept telling her to shut-up and watch, it was frustrating, especially knowing he would get how she wanted him to be soon.

"When's he going to get hot?" she asks. And I turn to glare at her, she turns back to face the t.v. "Sorry," she mumbles. And I almost didn't hear her, an apology isn't something that usually comes from Sugar's mouth. So I'm basically both blessed, and extremely lucky.  
...

I've seen this movie like, four times before, give or take, so I know what happens, before it happens on the screen. Some bits are a little boring, so I start thinking about things, things like Kitty. And like this morning, when she was crying, and how I didn't know what to do, even if it was fake.

I pause the movie. This angers Sugar, because the guy is currently shirts, and I freeze on some creepy guy.

"What's the big idea, huh?" she grabs my arm and shakes me.

"I can't stop thinking about something, and I need your advice."

"Unbelievable," she sighs, then smiles. "You want my help." I swear, she looks kind of insane.

"Yeah, I know. But I do." She nods at my answer, so I ask her. "What are you supposed to do when a girl cries in front of you?"

"Well, generally you somehow usually make me cry..."

"Not you, like another girl, any girl? And besides, I'm pretty sure you fake cry so Sadie will whack me with the spoon."

She gives me an evil smile. "Anyway, when a girl cries, you just... why do you want to know?" She raises an eyebrow.

"For future reference." Quick save there, go me.

"Okay then. Just be nice. Depending on how close you are with the person. Like lets compare Kitty with Marley and me."

Had to be those two, didn't it.

"Okay," I nod.

"Well we are very close, and you know me really well, so I would probably want a hug, because I'd know your an awesome brother. With say Marley, she's an acquaintance, so you'd just maybe ask if she's alright, maybe put an arm around her to comfort her, maybe. And with Kitty, well your pretty close with her, more that I'd like you to be." (finally the one I'm actually interested in) "But anyway, you'd probably sit with her, definitely put an arm around her, ask if she's alright, you just always ask if they're alright. And you should probably sit with Kitty until she stopped crying, that poor girl has problems, but you can hug her too, she'd probably like that."

I'd love to hug Kitty, or more. "Thanks," I say.

She nods, in approval, then we continue to watch the movie.

So next time I know how to react. Though if Marley cried, I'd be the first to leave, with a most obvious cloud of Ryder shaped smoke behind me. I's surely hug my sister, and she'd officially given me permission to hug Kitty, yay!  
...

After we watched the movie Sugar was relaying me her favourite parts, we had yet to get past the scene where her was shirtless. I was saved by a knock at the door.

"I'm going to get the door," I say standing up.

"Ryder we have a maid, let her get it!" she yells.

"It's called not being lazy Sugar!" I counter, walking towards the door.

"Whatever!" she yells, then I yell back, we repeat, then I open the door.

Oh my god, Kitty look terrible, she has twigs in her hair, and she's covered in cuts and scrapes, there are even a few bruises scattered that I can see.

"Kitty?" I ask, because I can't believe it, Kitty doesn't look like this, she's usually so neat and not in her pyjama's. "What happened?"

She shakes her head and the tears start falling. Thank-god for Sugar's earlier tips, I pull Kitty into me and hug her.

I close the door behind us. Something has obviously upset her real bad, and I'm not going to let whatever it is happen again.

**A/N: Twin stories! Finally. So that was that... Please review :D**


	10. Her Lips Are Sealed

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but there are two stories now, and so it does take longer and I'm trying my best to update regularly :D **

**Please make sure you read both versions of this story.**

**Enjoy, the end of the chapter will be fantastic :D**

I had stood hugging Kitty for a while, and it was nice. I couldn't believe Sugar's advice worked (I had actually expected it to, she was good with that kind of thing), because sometimes Sugar can be slightly off. Anyway I hugged Kitty until my big nosed sister walked into the room. Buzz-kill!

She'd snuck in a stole the rest of my hug, totally unfair. When she started ushering Kitty into the kitchen, I lightly swiped the back of her head, flicking her hair. She angrily turned towards me, stomping on my foot in the process, I jumped backwards, and she reaches round and grabs the back of my head, with a handful of hair she angrily whispers in my ear.

"Go hug a fricken tree. She is my friend, find your bloody own."

She scares me. Like honest to god scares me.

Despite Sugar snapping her head back every three seconds, we eventually made it to the kitchen. I sat up on the bench, than watch and try not to laugh as Sugar and Kitty have to sort of jump up backwards. Sugar gets it first go, Kitty the second time. I think she hurt her arm again, but how? she's not a cheerio anymore.

Sugar starts picking the little bits from Kitty's hair, it was a mess, and I really want to now why. But she's told us several times now that she's not going to tell us anything.

"So you're really not going to tell us anything?" I ask, raising an eyebrow hopefully. But she just shook her head, damn.

Sadie walked into the kitchen, scaring the crap out of me.  
"Up, up, up, no bums on benches, scoot, scoot, the lot of you." She looked at Kitty, her eyes widening "My god girl, what happened to you?" Way to make Kitty feel bad.

Sugar being typical Sugar jumps off the bench pulling Kitty with her, glaring at Sadie and being rude to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she sticks up her nose and shoves Kitty along in front of her, making her way down the hallway.  
Apologising to Sadie I follow them.

Kitty says something about the hallway, but I didn't quite catch it, then Sugar squawks, "Yeah, yeah they're beautiful, we get it!"

I turn back to make sure Sadie's not watching us. I turn to walk into Sugar's room, when the door slams in my face. Rude!

"Really Sugar!" I say, knowing they would have heard me.

The door isn't opened, I'm just yelled at by Sugar "Go away Ryder! This is strictly girls business!"

I'm going to do the unthinkable, I'm going to beg Sugar. Look I want to be with Kitty real bad okay.  
"Let me in please," I said as I banged on the door. Hoping they would let me in, I hear some muffled talking then the door is opened. I'm greeted by a brunette with a scowl and a leopard print head-band. I look straight past my sister and to the small blonde behind her, I walk straight past Sugar and take a seat next to Kitty on Sugar's god-awful pink and black sofa (it looks like a pink zebra).

I pull a face and say "This thing is horrible," then pat the hideous cushion on the hideous seat, all in hopes to see Kitty laugh, or at least smile.

"Shush or you're out," announces Sugar, staring straight at me, evilly, scaryily. I hold up my hands surrendering, it's not worth the fight, and fall back into the surprisingly soft seat. It's ugly, but comfortable.

I watch Kitty as she folds her arms and crosses her legs, she flinches, so I know she has hurt her arm again, but how? She looks away from us, but I keep my eyes on her, I can't be sure whether Sugar does or not because I don't look at her. Kitty is my only focus.

It's like forever before someone talks, and that someone is Sugar, typical, girl can't keep quiet for more than ten minutes.

"I know what it is." She announces, and I lean forward, interested in what could possibly be Kitty's problem, Sugar looks so sure of herself. Lets hope.  
"You got lost, so you came here to get cleaned up then get us to take you back home!" I nod in approval, seems like it might be possible.

"NO!" She suddenly yelps scaring the shit out of me, I notice Sugar jump out of the corner of me eye. "I'm not going home, you can't make me go home, not home." She leans over and pulls her knees up to her chin, folding herself into like a little ball. Why would she be scared to go home, what could be bad at home?

Maybe ... No, that's just st... that wouldn't happen. Kitty would tell us if it did.

Using Sugar's little skill set she'd recently shared with me, I carefully place one of my hands on Kitty's small frame, softly stroking her back, comforting her.  
"It's okay Kitty, if you don't want to go home, you don't have to. We have plenty of room here." She shyly looks up at me through her eyelashes, and I smile at her. My insides start feeling weird when she smiles back.

...

Ever since I started working out more and keeping in shape for football, and the jungle known as high school, I've been eating twice as much. And very recently I've started getting up at like two or three in the morning to raid the fridge, there is aways left overs from dinner

I've also taken to sleeping shirtless. I do this because, and this is going to sound really vain, but I do it so that when I wake up in the morning, I can stand on my bed and look in the mirror, proud of what I've achieved. I look good and I'm not ashamed to say it (that stupid song starts shooting through my head), though I wouldn't say it out loud.

Through my entire mini-meal I keep humming the damn song, I hate that song, Sugar loves it, she keeps singing it in Spanish too, like what the fuck? Where did that come from?

Anyways I wash off my plate and put it in the dishwasher. I open the fridge to get a drink and finishing off the last of the milk, I close the fridge door (slightly too hard) with a loud bang, and put the empty carton on the recycling pile.

Then I make my down the hall humming, a couple of words slip out "_Sexy and I know it_" Damn it, I hate that song! Why? I don't know I just do, well maybe I just dislike it because Sugar likes it so much... I don't know.

I smile when I turn the corner and spot Kitty hopping down the hall, cursing. I try not to laugh, but it escapes when she slides down the wall with an 'ouch'.

"You know Kitty, you can be really funny sometimes. You make me laugh." She looks up at me, for a second she looks scared then she smiles at me again, and my stomach flops (that's what I decided it feels like). She must start thinking about how much her foot hurts again, because an unreadable expression crosses her face and she replies all snarky like.

"Good to know." I know sarcasm when I hear it. "Glad to know I look like a fool when I'm hurt."

I only think my answer through for like two seconds"You don't look like a fool, or maybe you do, but everyone looks like that when they stub their toe." I sit down next to her, knowing what I said probably sounded stupid. "It's a fact of life." Another stupid remark, and either Kitty's to nice to say anything, or I'm over-reacting. I think I'm over-reacting.

"Unless you are a Vampire," she smiles at me again (flop).

I look down, she's revealed my one weakness, my kryptonite (I spend too much time with Sam), Twilight... And I'm trying not to smile.

"There's that." I end up just giving in and smiling, I mean why not? I might make her stomach feel weird too, and that's kind of a good thing, I think. I only just notice now that Kitty it glistening, like covered in something wet.  
"And there's also, you wanna tell me why it looks like you took a bath in your pyjamas."

"Cause maybe I did. What time is it?" She asks, an easy question. Her soft hair brushing against my arm as she leans her head on me, distracts me. Her hair smells like raspberry, I love raspberry.

"I don't know, about three, maybe..." Wait a second. " Hey! Don't change the subject!" unfortunately this makes her sit back up, damn, but I need answers. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" Seems likely, like sometimes I sweat when I'm having a nightmare, not that I have many nightmares, I just so tough (mentally flexing muscles).

"Maybe," she said. I could see she was trying real hard not to meet my eyes. She was trying to keep a secret, but what? But Why? I give her the look I give Sugar when I know she's lying about having eaten some of my lolly stash.  
"Yes," she groans. "I had a nightmare, but I don't want to talk about it!" Of course she doesn't, just my luck, more secrets.

Why does Kitty keep things from me, I mean what else could be so bad. I already know she's bulimic. I make a mental note to watch everything she eats, and her after meal bathroom breaks.  
But seriously what else could the girl have hidden?

Kitty, why do you have so many secrets?" I turn slightly more towards her, trying to looks softer, kinder, to not scare her away . "There's obviously something big that's bothering you. Telling people can help, so you need to know I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say."

She looks down, "I just can't tell," She barley whispers. "You or anyone."

I'm about to ask why, when I realise I should just show her that she can trust me, and maybe then she'll just tell me, hopefully.

I lean in closer to her. My stomach is flopping like crazy, I'm going to do this, I'm really going to do this.

I then softly connect my lips with hers.

**A/N: Does that count as a cliff-hanger or not, geez, I never know. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that. Please tell me your thoughts, I appreciate each and every one of them :D**


End file.
